The Delinquents AU
by BisexualEliAyase
Summary: This is an Soldier Game Trio AU that is basically a comedy/drama story which involves them being a group of big shot delinquents in their 20's and they unexpectedly pick a fight with my Original Character. From this point on, expect some silly yet derpy antics in this story but also an emotional one as well. Cover art is a placeholder, not the actual one yet.
1. Chapter 1:Delinquent Punks

**Chapter 1: "Delinquent Punks"**

 **Pairings: The pairings in this AU will be unique here**

 **Summary** : This new idea came up when I was excited on the KotoEli AU fanfic I'm going to work soon. This will be like a comedy/drama type AU involving my OC and the Soldier Game Trio. The main character of this story is my OC, Derek F. Westbrook dealing with a bunch of trouble making delinquents that are causing trouble and stirring up an all-out prank war against him. They are famous and notorious delinquent punks that consisting of Eli Ayase, Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino, Kotori Minami, and Nico Yazawa.

 **Word Count: 7,940K words**

 **Note: The Soldier Game Trio being asshole snobs dressed in stylish clothes that with choker collars and piercings, giving off a real delinquent look, in their mid-20s (26-27 years old), tall as crazy (like in Soldiers of Honor AU, around 170-185 cm tall). My OC is Derek F. Westbrook(29 years old) who is an American living for a while in Japan to get out of the boring life in the United States(he is not ex-military though).Eli Ayase is the leader of the delinquent group consisting of herself, Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino, Kotori Minami, and Nico Yazawa. Height measurements: Derek Westbrook (190cm tall), Eli Ayase (180cm tall), Umi Sonoda (184cm tall), Maki Nishikino (176 cm tall), Kotori Minami (170cm tall), and Nico Yazawa (169cm tall). He wants a quiet life away from the bad memories of his early life but it won't be easy for him to left alone with the Soldier Gang trying to harass him for instigating a hostile fight with them.**

 **Another Note: This one is set out completely different from my other AUs in the line of being the social everyday life and the Soldier Game Trio picks a fight with my OC who is living for a while in Japan as a normal resident, prompting him to defend himself in a form of trolling the crap out of them and retaliating back at them for their childish antics (mainly, he will always have a one-up on them). He is a nice person though a bit on the "don't care" attitude but he will troll the crap out of people like them in the same line like how Bugs Bunny does it to his enemies. He is a clever one. But there is a deep emotional story behind each of them. Can't have comedy without emotional pain behind it.**

 **Otonokizaka is mentioned as a private academy for both boys and girls and all the characters are former students from there(excluding my OC) but the school will never be visited directly at all(only used a mention much) since the majority of the story takes place in the Akihabara district area much.**

 **Characters Description: I have a link for this but this site won't allow me to post the proper link on this (ask for me on this or look for it on my bio)**

 **Special Note: All the characters are bisexual and credit goes to a few people for this inspiration. Also the height measurement was NOT DONE by me; the idea came from another person (who deserves credit for this). I'm only using them to give the Soldier Game Trio a different height appearance to compensate for the fact that my fanfic OC is taller than the actual anime characters' height size and to correspond to the age I set for them in this AU**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live or any of the materials used in this fanfic: only my imagination. Feel free to correct me and I will take responsibility of my actions. Don't take things here literally out of context if you feel that I'm copying someone else's idea which I'm not at all. Any questions you have, you can visit me at my Tumblr blog(It's on my profile's bio** **)**

* * *

It was just a normal average day for Derek as he walks outside his home wearing his tank top shirt and pants while trying to get the morning newspaper. While walking towards the front gate and grabbing the paper; he looks and sees a familiar face on the other side of the wall is giggling at him and says good morning to him.

"Good morning, neighbor~" the purple hair girl calls out to him while giggling.

Mr. Westbrook is not your "typical" person or regular resident living in Japan but he is quite the oddball by some people who knows him. While he enjoys having peace and quiet to himself, he doesn't enjoy the silly teasing that his sexy neighbor does towards him. He groans and simply looks at her with an odd look without saying a word, knowing that he is about to get his daily dose of weird fortune -telling prediction from this girl. The girl simply smiles at him and teases him a bit.

"Hehe, I see that your sleep last night went well. Did someone make your night special or something?"

"I don't know whether or not you're being sarcastic or simply annoying me with dumb questions. However, I don't have time to deal with your jokes, Ms. Toujou. I'm a very man and I need to get started on my daily routine tasks for the day," he responded back without making any eye contact towards her at all.

"Aww, you're not fun at all," Nozomi puckers her lips in a pouty yet silly manner

"Don't do it that for fuck sakes. It's fucking weird, geez."

Anyways, shall I read your daily fortune for the day?" She teases him more

"Whatever, for god sakes," he feels already annoyed by her

Nozomi pulls out her tarot cards from her huge busty size chest and plays around with her cards for a bit to tease him a bit. She picks a card.

"Hmm, interesting now," she looks at the card she picked.

"What's interesting? Interesting at the fact you pull the same old shit card on me every fucking day of my life since I moved here and you find it interesting? Tell me something I don't know about instead of doing this typical fortune crap you throw at me every day." He scratches his head a bit before deciding on whether or not to ignore Nozomi's answer for his fortune.

"Well, your fortune for the day is actually different for once. Not the usual one that comes up always. I could tell you what it is if you're curious."

"Sure, whatever makes you happy? Go ahead and tell me then."

Nozomi looks at the card with curious yet worried look in her face. She has a feeling that the normal days that she enjoys much won't be the same once she tells him the truthful answer. However, she decides to tease him once more before she gives him his fortune.

"So then, how goes your love life these days? Or are you still going to be single for the rest of your life? " Nozomi giggles and smiles more.

"What the fuck is this? A fucking interrogation here on me? Just tell me my fortune so I can go back to my house and do my usual routine of the day."

"Hehe, okay, I get it. I won't pry anymore. I'll tell you your fortune." She looks at the card she picked out.

"Well, it seems like, your day is going to be different from today but…"

"But what now?"

"It looks like you will encounter something bad and odd when you least expect it. It will escalate into something terrible until it calms down."

"What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. This is the first time the spirits have given me something like this. But you shouldn't worry about it as long as things go about the same way as usual." She smiles at him.

"Yeah right… I'm going to go back to my house now and ignore the fortune crap you gave me. Have a wonderful day, neighbor," he walks back to his house without looking back at Nozomi and shuts the door behind him.

"Such a cute guy but too bad, he doesn't want a special someone in his life and loves to play hard to get. He is a nice person but likes to stubborn sometimes. I wish I had someone like him in my life."

* * *

A raven hair girl with twin pigtails is walking around the Akihabara district area for what she appears to be looking for her friends around the area. She has a scowling look in her face because they were supposed to be where they agreed to meet up but it seems that they are running late for some reason. While she waits and looks around for any sign of them, two guys from the crowd are looking at her with excitement and curiosity. They wonder if this girl is lost or looking for a good time. One of them walks up to her and tries to talk to her.

"Say, girl. Are you lost or looking for someone to have a good time? What's your name, sweetheart?"

'My name is Nico Yazawa and I don't have time to deal with the likes of you. So get lost, asswipe." She looks at him with an irritated look in her face and simply looks away from him after not being amused by his pickup line.

"Wow, what a bitch you are. I'm trying to be a nice guy and this is how you treat me as such? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, you're a damn slut and bitch." The guy makes an insulting remark at Nico. Nico feels the pent-up rage building up as she balls up her fingers into a fist, ready to punch the guy in the face. As the guy continues to ridicule Nico in public, someone from behind tabs on the guy's shoulder to get his attention; he is greeted with a punch in the face by a red hair girl with a pissed off look in her face.

"Ouch, what the fuck you stupid fucking bitch? That hurts like hell."

"Good, now get the fuck lost from here before I punch you again for insulting my girlfriend like that."

"Girlfriend? You mean that slut that insulted me just for asking her out? I don't give a fuck anymore, you can keep that bitch. I'm getting out of here; you're crazy bitch as well. Wait a minute, you're Nishikino… Oh fucking crap…"

The redhead delivers a kick to the face for the remark he made towards her girlfriend, knocking him out cold and prompting his friend to jump in with his friends from behind. "You got that right and the name is Maki Nishikino. Don't ever insult my girlfriend like that, you fucking prick."

"Hey, you just knocked out my friend there. We don't allow people like you to get away with that. We're going to teach you a lesson on not to mess with our gang like that." As they are readying up to start a fight with the redhead, a tall blue hair girl comes from behind and calls them out

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were unless you are all ready to deal with me."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You should be aware on who I am by now."

The guys turned around to see that this girl is taller than they are and feel intimated by her size and physique body build. But it isn't from the fact that she is taller and stronger than them, it's the fact that she's a very familiar person that they recognized from somewhere, which strikes fear into their hearts. They realized now who this person is

"Oh god no… It's Sonoda…" one of the guys said with fear in his tone.

Umi Sonoda who is the kendo master champion and archer who formerly attended the famous and popular Otonokizaka Private Academy School for boys and girls. She is also very popular not only among the girls that loved her but also the boys as well that admired and envy her skills.

"Wait a minute… if Sonoda is here, then that means…." He words cut off when he knew what the answer is going to be

A tall blonde hair girl is standing behind Sonoda with her arms crossed staring at them with an icy angry demeanor look. She is slightly shorter than the bluenette but she has mean and cold attitude. She has a distinct appearance that makes her quite different yet unique. She doesn't like anyone messing with her gang and hustling around their turf.

"Oh my god… it's Ayase. We are so screwed…"

"You boys seem to be hustling around our turf and harassing one of my members as if you own the area. I don't tolerate people like you thinking you have power over us. I suggest you beg for forgiveness and never come back here. You got it?" the blonde hair Russian girl tells them with such a harsh tone in her voice. Eli Ayase is someone that they didn't want to mess with because she was the former student council president from the same school Sonoda is from.

"Please, forgive us, Ms. Ayase… We promise to never show our faces here again." They all beg for their lives like cowards.

"Good, now take your unconscious friend and get the fuck out of my sight, you scumbags."

They picked up their unconscious friend from the ground and they all left with scared looks in their faces.

"I really hate scum like them. They really get on my-"

Nico yells at her for being late. "What the fuck took you so long to get here? We agreed on meeting here like 10 minutes, you dumb idiot." She is not happy for the fact that they are 10 minutes behind their schedule on something important that they planned to do.

"Calm down, Yazawa. There is no need to yell at me for us being late. It was to be expected as I mentioned before."

"I don't care. You realized that we have something important to do and it requires us to be punctual or else we get too careless."

Nico-chan, relax now. We're here right? So we still have time." Maki interject into the conversation.

"Whatever, Maki-chan, thank you for coming to my rescue though. I really hated that guy."

"Well, you are my girlfriend after all. I don't let punks like them getting away with insulting you."

Umi walks up to Eli and talks to her softly. "Eli, we need to talk for a bit later on since now it's not the time to discuss on this." "Alright then; right now, I'm waiting for Kotori to come so we can start this important meeting." An ashy-colored hair girl with a cute small chignon bun on the right side of her hair greets them from out of the blue.

"Hi, everyone~ I made it here. Sorry for being late, getting here was a pain."

"Ah good, you're here now. Let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

The girls gathered around and sat down on the benches as they begin their important meeting.

"So, we have a big problem. A rival gang is trying to muscle their way into our territory here and they won't back off even after I warned them on the potential consequences if they try anything funny."

"So they refused to vacate the area?"

"Yep, they won't leave, so now we have to take extreme measures to deal with them."

"Yeah uh, you guys can deal with that while Nico and I have some fun around the old neighborhood area. Isn't that right, Nico-chan?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. I heard there is some fresh meat for us to pick on and harass for own entertainment. We should go there right now."

"Ha, now that's what I'm talking about."

Umi sighed and facepalmed at the fact that both Maki and Nico are not taking this discussion seriously. Kotori simply looks at them with curiosity and giggles a bit. Eli simply just doesn't react or respond to their childish behavior.

"Anyways, see you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya later."

They both left and the others sat there wondering on their strategy plan on dealing with the rival gang.

"Anyhow, back to the topic, the rival gang is led by someone from an old rival school before it was absorbed into Otonokizaka. They want to reclaim the area that their former school lost. That means we have to be serious on this and instill fear among them to show we mean business here."

"I see. So what's the plan on dealing with them?"

"Simply, strike fear into the lesser groups within their gang. Make them suffer a bit before we make the killing blow."

"And what makes you sure that they won't have some trick up their sleeve, Eli?"

"Don't worry about that. I have a trick or two of my own to deal with any problem we might face."

* * *

Derek is quietly sitting on his bed while doing his afternoon reading from a book that he is currently enjoying. The book is a one of kind that was written by one of his favorite authors. As he continues to read his book, he hears some faint giggling and laughter outside his house. He ignores it at first until the noise gets a bit louder. Suddenly, he hears a crashing sound that causes him to get up from the comfort of his bed and looks to investigate the sound. He looks around downstairs and sees that one of the windows has a hole in it. He scratches his head for a bit until he sees a trashy object on the floor. The smell and appearance of the object gave out a foul odor that made him feel disgusted and wanted to vomit just from the looks of it. The stench of it prompted him to throw the nasty little thing outside. He gets a glove and throws the object back out from where it came from. As he looks out the broken window, he sees two girls hanging out at the front gate. He opens the window and yells out to them to get their attention

"Hey, you punks. Did you throw this crap at my window?"

The redhead girl simply sticks out her middle finger at him while their backs are turned. Maki and Nico are sitting on top of his fence and laughing like a bunch of giggling pranksters.

"Hey, you don't throw shit and crap at people's property like that, you damn delinquents."

Maki once again sticks her middle finger at him.

"Okay then, you want to play that? We're going to play that way, you stupid fucking delinquent punks."

He realizes that whoever these delinquents are, they don't carte on what their actions bring about towards others. So, he goes back upstairs to his bedroom and rummages through his closet to find something to deal with these delinquents.

"That was an awesome throw, Maki-chan."

"Ha, thanks, Nico-chan."

Nico is praising her girlfriend for throwing that trashy object into the house. Both her and Maki are picking on a nerdy ginger hair girl with glasses on who is telling them to stop picking on her and throwing stuff at her.

"Please stop, throwing stuff at me, I just want to go home…" the ginger hair girl pleaded at them

"Nah, this is too much here," Maki ignores the girl's pleas and keeps throwing stuff at her.

Suddenly, Nico gets smacked in the back of her head with a hard sphere object that came from behind, knocking her out unconscious. Maki freaked out when the object hit her girlfriend square from behind. She looks around and sees Derek standing outside from his bedroom window with another object in his hand.

"What the actual fuck?"

"Strike One! One down, one more to go."

He pulls out another baseball from behind his back and messes with it for a bit. The attack has provoked Maki to respond to what this man did to her girlfriend.

"Why you fucking son of a bitch… I'm going to kill you for that," Maki vaults over the wall, giving off an intimidating look that would scare many people into fear but not this person.

"Ha, is that supposed to intimidate me in some way? Because you're not doing a very good job at it but beside the point, you're 14 cm short to an inch stick from what I can see from this angle. Then again, I have no idea what I'm talking about half the time."

"Why you… Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Nope, not in the slightest bit and I wouldn't even care about it either."

"I'm going to teach you a lesson not to mess with the Nishikino family."

Maki charges in to get at him but instead is greeted with an instant smack on the nose by the baseball object that he had in his hand for a bit. The sheer force of the throw had caused some excruciating pain with blood dripping out of her nose. She fell back hard on her ass as she screams and swears out in pain with both her hands covering her bleeding nose. Nico comes to from her unconscious moment; she looks around to see that Maki is scream and fidgeting in pain from getting bit on the nose. She wonders who did this and looked up to see the person responsible. She looks at Derek with a nasty scowling and angry look towards the man who not only humiliated her but injured her beloved Maki.

"Sup, shorty. Looks like you woke up from your short nap. Do me a favor and take your dumb friend here out of my sight and property. I don't like starting shit here but I will take any measures to teach some lessons at stupid punks like you and your friend here. So scram." Nico walks over to Maki and picks her by her arm. She carries her on her shoulder as Maki continues to cover her bloody nose.

"You'll pay for this, you jerk."

"Yeah, sure I will; in your wildest dreams, toots. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

They both left, swearing revenge on him.

* * *

"I swear on my life… I didn't know that what we were doing was wrong… and I just want to go home please…" A girl that was caught and being interrogated by both Eli and Umi are looking down towards her with anger and fury in their eyes.

"Okay then, tell me why do you and your friends are skulking around here with stuff that you stolen from our old school, Otonokizaka." Umi was telling them in a very harsh yet calmed manner.

"Give me one good reason why we should let you go?"

"I didn't want to be part of this. I just wanted bring back our school like this. They made me do this so they can get away with it and leave me as some scapegoat… Please, let me go…"

"You know what I hate the most?"

"I-I don't know…"

"What I hate the most is fucking damn ass liars like you and your pathetic friends thinking you can walk away and get away with a crime like this. Now, I'll ask again; give me a good reason why we should let pathetic worms like you go free and be honest with me or else." Eli slams her fist into a wooden plank that was right next to her and breaking it in two.

"I promise that my friends and I won't steal from you or your school again. We won't show our faces again…"

"Good answer," the blonde Russian girl cracks her knuckles; satisfied with the answer she was given. "Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The girl and her friends scrambled to their feet and scurried away in fear.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish. I guess it shows that scums like them have absolutely no honor at all."

"It doesn't matter anyways. They'll be back soon and this time, we won't show any mercy at all when they do. I'm gonna have to call in a favor from Rin since she owes me a bit from our days at Otonokizaka."

"UMI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

Eli and Umi hear a suddenly scowling scream from a certain raven hair girl that seems to be mad and asking for their assistance. They see that Nico is carrying Maki on her shoulder. "Maki is hurt; she got a serious bad broken nose here. Please help me, you two." Umi runs towards them and grabs Maki by her arm to gently place her down on the ground to examine her injury.

"How the hell did you get an injury like this, Maki?"

"Bite me…"

"That's not a good answer. Tell me what did you do to get injured like this?"

"It was… ugh… My nose hurts so fucking bad…"

"It was some foreign guy. He looked American to me and he threw what looked like a baseball at her and he did that to me when my back was turned. It still hurts…"

"Wait, some guy? Are you sure it wasn't some reckless nonsense you two did?"

"I'm not kidding around. It was some guy threw baseballs at us that did this. Here, I even have proof that it was him." Nico took out her cellphone and showed them the image of the person responsible for injuring Maki.

"This guy did this to Maki? I'm surprised that this guy has the nerve to mess with one of us," Umi looks at the image in a very cold yet calmed manner.

"Wait just a moment, I want to look at it myself," Eli interjects and takes a look at the image closely. Something about the image that triggers an odd thought in her mind. "Hmm, I want to know who this man is and why he intrigues me so much."

"Eli, let me and Kotori confront this person and ask him questions." Umi is carefully patching up Maki's nose injury while Maki hisses and groans at the pain.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll make him pay for this…. Ow…"

"Maki, hold still and let me clean up and patch your nose to make it better, okay?"

"Geez, whatever…"

"Do what you must but I want information about him please. You got that, Umi?"

"Understood, Eli. Kotori, let's get going soon after I finish patching up Maki's injury here."

"Okey dokey, Umi-chan. Tee hee," the cheerful girl smiled and giggled judging from the excitement that fills her heart up.

Eli turns away and simply looks up at the sky wondering in her mind on why this person has caused some intriguing thoughts to her. Could it be something out of curiosity or a memory connected to her painful past?

* * *

Derek is up top outside his bedroom, using a water hose and hose gun to water his plants. He whistles for a bit while watering his garden down below while he notices that Nozomi is looking at him with a delightful smile. He doesn't look pleased much but shrugs it off like it's nothing at all. He wonders in his mind on what Nozomi plans to do to make his week even worse than what it is now.

" _Fucking crap, it's Toujou. I wonder what the fuck she wants. Probably just to make my life a living hell after what happened yesterday with those two delinquents I had to deal with. I should just mind my own business. She probably will just leave me alone if I don't say anything."_

He continues to mind his own business until he looked again and saw that Nozomi disappeared from sight. He thought she was up to something but he shrugged it off once again. Just as he continues to water his plants, he looks and sees that there is a girl with brown-grayish hair entering into his property with a seductive smile and look in her face.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"Hehe, my name is Kotori and I've come to give my heart and love to the person that my "friends" have told me about. I want to be your little sweetheart~" She does a cutie pose and blows a kiss towards him. Kotori's flirting attempts did NOT amused him at all and prompted him to respond in a way that was going to lead to more trouble but he is prepared for such situations like this.

"Say uh, have you ever had a cold outdoor shower before?"

"Eh, what? What's a cold outdoor shower? Never heard of that before," the ash brown hair tilts her head a bit in a puzzling manner on the question.

"It's pretty much like this," he suddenly aims his hose gun at her and sprays her hard with cold water.

"WAAAAAH," she screams and starts to cry in a panicking manner and tears start to come out of her eyes as the traumatic experience has hurt her poor innocent heart.

She feels drenched and runs outside the front gate. He can hear her cries faintly but is not moved by it since he doesn't give a crap about it. He whistles away without a care in the world as he tries to think on what he was supposed to do next. He then hears the front gate door slammed open and is greeted with a tall blue hair girl who has a furious look in her face.

"Well now, if it isn't tall and gruesome here. You must be the tall meathead of the "delinquent squad" that is stirring up shit with me and boy, you look mad as hell like that. Nice to meet you; here, have a cold outdoor shower to cool down that hothead of yours." He sprays the girl with a stronger dose of water, causing her to get pushed back and stagger on her feet as she tries futilely to block the spray shot using her hands. He laughs manically while he continues to spray the bluenette with cold water.

"Wet enough for ya? Now get the fuck out of here before I unleash something worse for you and your flirty friend here."

Umi coughs violently from the water pressure she just experienced. Kotori runs to her and helps her out while still crying from the wet ordeal she went through before. Umi gets back up and gently picks up Kotori, carrying her in her arms and slowly walking away comforting her precious sweetheart who is still upset from what just happened.

"It's okay, my sweet love; I'm here now." Umi comforts her beloved but Kotori is crying her eyes out so much.

"Come back again so I can give you another cold shower for the day."

"You haven't heard the last of me or my friends just yet. We'll be back soon and I will make you pay for what you did." Umi moved on while carrying Kotori away.

"Well, that's the end of that… for now."

"Hmmm, fuck. I think I just screwed up big time here. Oh well, time to relax now."

* * *

Eli is sitting in her fancy chair at the secret clubhouse that only she and her gang knows about. Maki is busy playing this beautiful piano that they found two years ago and she hasn't stopped playing and practicing her music ever since finding it because it reminds her of the good old days at Otonokizaka where she played music on the piano for her friends and classmates. Her music playing skills was one of the best at the school and so many students loved and envied her for those impressive music skills. She starts playing a soothing melodic tone as Eli listens to her music and starts to doze off a bit from the gentle feeling of Maki's piano playing. The calm and gentle atmosphere is interrupted by the sudden entrance of Umi kicking the door open with Kotori in her arms. Eli and Maki looked in shock to see them all wet and Kotori crying in Umi's arms.

"Hahahahaha! What the hell happened to you, Umi?" Maki burst into laughter as she saw Umi's clothes all wet.

"Ugh…. I… I… I want to… get this… guy for what he did to…. Kotori…"

"You don't say? HAHAHAHA," the redhead laughs even harder at the bluenette's terrible ordeal.

"Maki… you…." Umi feels her rage building up towards Maki.

"Maki, knock it off and get some towels please," Eli tells her to stop and help them out.

"Umi, tell me what happened to you and Kotori and why is she crying?"

"It was… that person Nico told us about. It's the same person that injured Maki. He blasted me and Kotori with cold water from a water hose. He made Kotori cry…"

"Sigh… I should have known that this would inevitably happen regardless how careful we are."

"Eli… we can't take this man lightly… he is not an ordinary person that we can easily confront. He shamelessly hit Kotori with water like that and hit me with a stronger force of it. He's a really jerk… "

"Take it easy now, Umi." Eli lightly taps on Umi's head to calm her down and looks at Kotori who is calmly crying a bit in Umi's arms. "You should try to relax now. Don't let this get to you right now."

"Eli, you don't understand. He can't simply get away with this. You might be next if you try anything what we tried to do."

"Geez, Umi. You need to relax and hush up for a bit." Umi stops talking for a moment and Maki come back with dry clean towels and give it to them to stay warm. "Listen, I can understand your anger and reason for what happened but we need to use caution when dealing with a person like him or else who knows what dumb shit he might pull on us."

"Can I say something here, Eli?" Maki interject on the conversation. "I think Umi is right about this. If we let this problem go, then who knows what might happen. He could end up trying to get rid of us secretly while we try to deal with those punks that are messing around on our turf."

"Good point, Maki. Then I guess we have no choice in this matter. We must deal with him first before we deal with those punks from yesterday."

"Alright then, it's about time we get rid of this punk." Maki slams her fist together

"Right, then Maki and I will go in first to deal with him."

"I'll be staying behind to monitor the situation, just in case anything goes wrong."

"Maki-chan, I'll stay here to take care of Kotori since I'll only get in the way."

"Nico-chan, don't say that you're a hindrance to us but it would be nice to keep Kotori company after what happened to her. Please take care of her for us."

"I will, Maki-chan."

They all agreed on handling this together with a serious look in their faces.

* * *

Derek is looking around his room for some clothes to put on when he starts to hear some odd music playing from downstairs.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is playing the piano downstairs? Uh oh, I think I have unwanted guests in my house…" He quietly moves around to check on his special security camera he had installed in his living room in case of burglary and unexpected break-ins into his home. He sees two familiar faces downstairs and a certain redhead is beautifully playing the piano he has without a care in the world while her blue hair friend is standing there puzzled on why she is playing the piano at a time like this.

"Well shit, these two again and this time, they have broken and entered my house illegally; time to defend myself accordingly." He rummages through his clothes to find his clothes that he wears for such occasions like this.

Maki is just enjoying playing this wonderful piano that seems to be more than or equally as great as one in their clubhouse. Umi just feels embarrassed at the fact that her close friend is messing around with a piano instead of trying to get the jump on the person they are trying to get at.

"Maki, please. Enough already… We need to do what we came here to do"

"Right sure, let me just finish this song here." She continues to play for a moment and hits the right keys for that perfect moment to end the song. "Well, what do you think? Can I play a good song or what?" She getting a little full of herself and all Umi can do is simply facepalm at her for that.

"Hey, don't facepalm at me like that."

"You have no shame at all do you, Maki?"

"Shut up, you… I don't have time to argue with you. We should get going on what we came here to do."

Umi could only say nothing at all from what the redhead is telling her. They walk upstairs so slowly and quietly to get the jump on him. As they approach the door to his bedroom, they quietly listen in but they hear nothing at all. After a while, Maki gets impatient and feels irritated that they can't hear anything at all from the other side of the door.

"I'm gonna fucking kick this door and burst in there to give that asshole a piece of my mind."

"Maki, wait…"

Maki kicks the door open with a full force kick and the door breaks open. However, Maki freezes for a moment in shock to see what she didn't expect to happen in front of her and Umi. Derek has set up a greeting trap for them the whole time and he is holding what looks like pillows on a big elastic rubber band nailed to both sides of the door.

"What's up, doc?" He lets go of the elastic and sends the pillows flying at supersonic speed towards them. They both got hit by full force of the pillows and were knocked back hard. Both Maki and Umi fell down a few flights of stairs before hitting the corner of the stairs.

"Owww… what the actual fuck was that…? Those pillows fucking hurt like shit… What the hell do they have in them?"

"I don't know but… can you kindly get off of me, Maki?"

"It's a load of wonders when you put a lot of starch into pillows to make them hard as hell. They make quite nasty stuff for traps and home defense."

He looks down at them from above with a smirk on his face and laughing but his laughter is cut short when Maki and Umi suddenly get back on their feet and start to get after him. He moves quickly and exits out of his own house by jumping out of his bedroom window. With incredible mobility and speed, he takes out the leaf rakes from the nearby tool shed and throws them out all over his front yard and jumps on top of the fence to watch the "funny business" unfold. The two idiotic delinquents that were behind him jumped down from the window and unknowingly steps on the thrown out rakes on the ground, getting smacked silly in a comedic fashion. They struggle to get out of the ridiculous trap Derek set up on them. He laughs for a bit at seeing them fall for an old trick like that and vaults down the other side of the fence, only to end up having be a certain blonde hair girl standing just a few inches away from him with an angry look on her face.

"Oh shit, Russian blondie. Sorry, I wish we can greet each other but I gotta fly, bye now."

"Hey you, get back here."

Derek runs instantly with the Russian girl chasing right behind him. Umi and Maki come out of the front yard and they run after him as well behind Eli. Derek runs through the streets and hops on several fences to keep some distance between himself and his pursuers. While running, he sets up roadblocks and obstacles to hinder the dumb delinquents that are chasing him. Eli manages to dodge a lot of them but Umi and Maki are not so fortunate and end up falling for most of the traps and obstacles in front of them. He continues to run all the way into the Akihabara area where all the stores and café places. He plans to lose them in the crowd but realizes that that he is not familiar with the area himself. However, he instead improvises and kicks a bunch of machines with gumballs in them, creating a crazy streaming flow of gumballs as an obstacle.

"Have some gumballs, you fuckers."

Eli sees the gumballs scattered across the ground but can't dodge them in time and slips on them. She falls back onto Umi and Maki who were right behind her and they all clumsily fall to the floor.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall, assholes."

He jogs and whistles casually for a bit. He looks back to see if the dummy squad is behind but he starts to run again after noticing them getting back on their feet again that fast. The delinquent trio is once again chasing him and he plans to lose them again by only one other mean. He runs towards the Akihabara station and enters the station and uses the escalators to get up to the metro train platform. His plan is to use the train to break off their pursuit on him and give him some time to breathe. He moves around the crowd on the station platform and ducks down a bit to make himself unnoticeable to them but his height size and clothes make it a bit difficult for him to blend in or camouflage. The delinquent trio move about around the crowd to find him but Derek seems to be one step ahead of them. He hears the train approaching and tries to think of a way to buy himself more time so he can board the train and escape. Suddenly, he moves back when someone threw a hard punch at him; it was Maki trying to hit at him. The flaring redhead has a scowling look and eager to punch to him for giving her a broken nose.

"I'm gonna make you pay for breaking my nose the other day."

"With that speed? Fat chance, tomato head."

Eli and Umi hear the commotion and run towards the area where they see Maki trying to punch Derek but ll he is doing is dodging her attacks like nothing. She throws several more punches at him but he keeps dodging them with ease. She continues trying to him and all Derek does is dodge them while at the same time trying to avoid getting pedestrian involved or hit by her. Maki attempts throw several sucker punches at the speedy bastard. However, he ends up grabbing her fist with his hand and smacks the angry redhead girl hard with several Kung Fu-style smacks across the face and delivers a hard push attack at her, sending her colliding into her friends that attempted to help her out but failed like a bunch of idiots. The force of the push had made it difficult for them to get back up to prevent him from escaping.

"Sorry, ladies. Today is not your day at all."

He gets into the train with several other people boarding it and the trio struggle to get back up but are unable to with Maki on top of them. Derek watches as the door close and sees that he managed to escape from. He looks out the window and makes a funny face and taunts at them for failing to get at him. Eli tries in vain to stop him but is unable to after the doors closed on her and slams her fist at the door, showing her frustration and anger towards the man that outwitted and outplayed them so easily. Umi and Maki get back up on their feet and look at Eli, wondering what to do now.

"Ugh… that bastard got away from us…" Maki slams her fist in anger

"Now what, Eli? We can't chase after him now."

"I don't fucking know yet but we'll think of something soon."

Derek moves about on the train to find an empty seat to sit down and sees one next to an older gentleman reading the newspaper.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit here next to you?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all," the gentleman told him with a thick British accent.

Derek looks at him for a second and notices something familiar about him. He realizes now that the gentleman is the man who sold him the house where he lives currently.

"Hey wait a minute; you're the guy who sold me the house."

* * *

 _ **Author's note: After this point, I think we get the idea that my OC is going to unleash hell on the Soldier Game Trio by any means. The idea and inspiration for this AU story was not simply from Private Academy AU only but from fanart works and such that I saw on Tumblr and it gave me an idea to create a comedy/drama type Soldier Game Trio story. Unlike with Soldiers of Honor AU, this story takes place in the modern day but without the crazy military stuff, background, and such that my other AUs have. This is going to be quite the fun experience and I will continue to work on this story until the bitter end. I apologize to readers for the lack of update on my other fanfic AUs but I have decided to put those on hold for a bit while working on this. So do not worry, I have not forgotten about them and once I finish this fanfic story here, I will continue to work on the others. Thank you for your patience and please leave some feedback for me so I can do my best to improve and make this enjoyable for not just me but for everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Derpy Crazy Minds

**Chapter 2: "Derpy Crazy Minds"**

 **Pairings: KotoUmi, NicoMaki (Derek and Eli maybe at some damn ass point)**

 **Summary** : After escaping the Delinquent Trio and breaking off their pursuit on him, Derek ends up encountering the man who sold him the house he lives currently. The man's name is Robert A. Hopkins, a former British officer who served for the London Metropolitan Police Service and part of the Specialist Operations. The encounter is a bit odd and awkward due to the fact that they didn't anticipate this odd turn of events. Meanwhile, the Delinquent Trio are trying to find a way to get revenge on Derek for outwitting and outplaying them but little do they know that Derek has made plans to prank them hard, turning this into a cat and mouse prank war.

 **Word Count: 9,884K words~**

 **Note** : **You'll notice that I made a reference to a certain person that is a famous actor and such. He is the man that sold the house to my OC and will act as a supporting character for my OC because let's face it, you need sometimes a guide or mentor-like characters that supports main characters in a way without being too directly involved and such. There is going to be some ridiculous and outrageous traps and nonlethal weapons. This chapter also reveals my OC's background profession and he is now wearing a specialize FBI SWAT minus the helmet but retains the cap he wears and has goggles as well.**

 **Special: Eli Ayase is wearing her old school's uniform from** **Otonokizaka but details of Otonokizaka private academy school uniforms can't be described or determined, this is up to you, the readers, for your own imagination and thoughts on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live or any of the materials used in this fanfic: only my imagination. Feel free to correct me and I will take responsibility of my actions**

* * *

"Well, this feels a bit awkward here," the older gentleman told to himself as he looks away from Derek.

"Awkward? Trying oddly retarded here because my week has gone off on the wrong foot here and I have to deal with a bunch of asshole delinquents that have trashed my house for no fucking reason at all."

"Delinquents? I have no idea what you're talking about and what's going on but I think you should explain to me what happened."

"Alright but first, tell me your name since I forgot. I'm not the brightest person to remember names much."

"Oh yes. My name is Robert Hopkins and I'm the former owner of the property I sold to you like a few months ago if you remember."

"Oh right, shit… Now I remember. My brain is very bad in remembering things like that. Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright but let's not standing around or stay on this train any longer now."

They both got off the next stop and start talking as they walk down the platform to exit the station.

"So tell me, how is everything going for you at the house?"

"The house got trashed because of these delinquents and I bet it'll be even worse when we get there."

"Maybe, maybe not but who knows. Anyways, who are these delinquents that you are talking about?"

"Well, one of them is redhead, the other one is a tall blue hair one, and there is a Russian blondie who appears to be like sort of like the leader of them but I don't know."

"Hmm, let me think here. Oh wait a minute; I think I know who they are really. Haha, I know these girls you are describing to me; they used to hang out with me at the house like a few years ago when I used to live there before I sold it to you."

"Huh? Really now? Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"Oops, I guess it slipped from my mind or something," Mr. Hopkins looks away in embarrassment

"Geez, this is something for me to know about it instead of finding out the hard way."

"Well, it's hard for me to remember a lot of things since I'm not young as I used to be like you."

"Forget it. What's done is done. Anyways, right to the point; I want to know what's their deal and problem lately. They look like the type to hate people like me and authority type figures."

"You can say that, more or less. They've hated authority type people but I don't know about your case."

"Yeah well, I'm not fond of authority myself because since they like to be a pain in the ass to me sometimes."

"Says the man who is a federal agent and works for one."

"Wait what? How the fuck did you know I'm an FBI agent and works for them?" Derek feels a bit surprised at the old man's comment.

"Did you honestly think I would sell my house and property to a man like you without a thorough background check? You honestly think I'm that stupid to not do that, haha."

"Um, sorta, yeah? Well, not that I was hoping to actually get away with that but it seems the cat is out of the bag." Derek feels embarrassed by the fact that someone was able to figure out his actual profession, let alone an old man like Mr. Hopkins to figure that out.

"Well, let's not worry about it for now. Let's get the point of this. So you are having trouble dealing with them? What did you or they do to create this issue?"

"They, uh, well, two of them throw a crap object through the window and I had to teach them a lesson on trashing people's property and well, it got worse from that point on. So it ended up like a complete disaster but I aim to teach them so manners for that dumb shit they pulled."

"I honestly don't think that's the-"

"First, I will come up with awesome ideas to prank the shit out of them, and then I will come up with new ones to prank them harder or maybe some homemade stuff to cover my tracks that can be used to prank to them."

"I hate to bother you in your dumb ideas but I don't think that's the best solution at all to this."

Suddenly, someone calls out to Mr. Hopkins in a familiar and informal manner.

"Robert! Hey Robert."

"Stephen, my good old friend. How've you been lately?" He gets up and greets him with a handshake, followed by a hug.

"It's good to see you, Robert. I've been doing great lately."

"Tell me, Stephen; what brings you here to this country?"

"I wanted to come and visit you and I'm also here for some business to attend to while being here,"

"I see now. Um, oh, my apology. Stephen, this is Mr. uh… what was your name again?"

"It's Westbrook, you dumb old man. Remember that," he feels a bit annoyed by having to tell him his last name like that.

"Yeah sure, whatever. This is Mr. Westbrook, the man who purchased my old house and property that I used to live at and he's an FBI agent as well."

"Nice to meet, chap. I think Robert has mentioned about someone like you a few times but I never knew that someone was you, let alone someone like you to be an FBI agent at quite a young age like yours. Quite a fancy coincidence to meet you here."

"Likewise, I didn't know the old man had an acquaintance since he never tells me much about himself and I didn't expect someone like him to find out that I was a U.S. federal agent." The look in Derek's eyes was not a very pleasing or delighted one at all.

"Well, you have to excuse Robert for that, he tends to get too nosy a lot when it comes to people like you and I've told him many times to watch out that." Stephen stares at is friend with a "what did I tell you" expression.

"Too nosy? Now see here, in my defense, I do it to make sure that I'm not being scammed or tricked by people that are pretending who they are not. The world is filled with crazy and nasty people like that, Stephen."

"Anyways, I think I gotta buzz out of here before it gets dark and late because I have a lot of shit to do and clean up a mess in the house that is going to take a while for me to get done. I also need to break out the heavy duty gear stuff now."

"Before you go, take this, it has my name and number just in case for anything you need and emergencies." Derek takes the piece of paper that Mr. Hopkin gave to him with all of the information he wrote on it to maintain contact. He then takes his leave and runs as quick as he can back home.

After Derek leaves and is out of sight, both Mr. Hopkin and his friend discuss on something that they couldn't tell while he was in front of him.

"Say Stephen, let's make a bet here."

"Hm? A wager, Robert? For what?"

"I bet 15 pounds that this whole "delinquent" situation will escalate in 2-3 days from now before it gets resolved."

"Well, I bet 15 pounds as well that the whole thing blows out of proportion in more days than what you said before it ends by next week."

"Deal. I know for sure that it's going to get much worse than how it was today."

* * *

Derek walks around the neighbor area where he lives but has a hard time seeing things since it got dark already.

"Shit, I can't see fucking shit around here. I think it was around here."

He then sees a familiar figure outside and who would have guessed that it was his neighbor Nozomi throwing out her trash into her trash bin outside. She looked at him and Derek simply hugged her, seeing that she was alright

"Thank god, you're okay, Nozomi."

"Oh, hi Derek-kun~"

"God damn it, Toujou. I already told you several times before to NOT use that honorifics crap on me. I hate that so much, you knucklehead. I don't like to sound like an ass but it does bother me much, at least understand that."

"Teehee~ I know that, silly. I was only teasing around with you."

"I know, at least, you're safe and nothing bad happened to you while I was gone because there has been some crazy shit going on and I was worried that it might have gotten you involved without me noticing. But anyways, I'm glad you're okay now. Say uh, has any weird looking kind of people have gone through this area before I got here? Because I'm certain that I was gone for quite a while and I have a feeling that my house looks worse than ever."

'Uh, I don't think so but I did hear some odd noise while you were gone though. Anyway, I have some guests at my house right now for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Nozomi gives off a mischievous look towards but Derek simply didn't bother to dignify her teasing with an answer.

"I swear to god, you are ridiculous sometimes that-. Wait a minute, what strange noises did you hear?"

"I don't know, sounded like a crashing noise to me but usually it's nothing to worry."

Derek paused for a moment to process in his mind what Nozomi said. He suddenly realize what she meant by that.

"FUCKING SHIT! Whatever you do, do NOT talk to strangers or greet unexpected visitors that come to my house, you can't trust them," He warns Nozomi about potential trouble happening and then runs off to his house to see what latest disaster those delinquents left.

He goes into to house much to his disappointment and anger to see that his house has been completely trashed to hell as if a hurricane came by and wreck the whole place to oblivion. Every furniture, item, and food was scattered and thrown all over the house, even the piano that the redhead girl played earlier today was in complete ruin. He was raging with anger in his mind and now wants to make those delinquent punks pay for every single damage they have committed.

"Mother fucking asshole delinquent pricks…."

"Of course, you realize this means war, you fuckers."

He goes upstairs to his room and starts rummaging through his closet to find his specialize FBI SWAT gear and prepares to give those delinquents the prank of their lives.

"I'm gonna give those delinquent punks the prank of their lives. Time to bring in the heavy duty stuff."

* * *

 **Day 1**

Maki is sitting around bored out of her mind with Umi sitting next to her peacefully while Eli is in the other room rummaging through some of her old stuff from her days at Otonokizaka. Eli finds a box that contains some old photos of her and some of her friends that she used to be so close to under the day she graduated and then she finds her old academy uniform. She pauses for a moment as she holds and stares at it for a bit to remember the days she proudly yet happily wore the uniform; the memories of her wonderful friendship with the people she loved the most, even "the person she loved the most" in her mind. Eli then decides to take her clothes off and put on her old uniform for old time's sakes.

Maki feels a bit frustrated at the fact that there is nothing for them to do now at this time in the morning until Umi decide to break away from her train of thought and says something.

"Maki, I think we should see if there is something fun to do since Kotori and Nico are busy doing something important and more so, we planned a live street performance later this week at the corner store we agreed on."

"Oh yeah, that place. I'm excited for that."

"We should get going right now to make sure we have time to do other things as well."

"Right, let's get going."

But as they get up from the comfortable couch they have, they see Eli coming out of the other room wearing her professional Otonokizaka school uniform. Their reaction to Eli's sudden appearance in her old school's uniform causes Maki to say something that makes her laugh a bit

"Pffft. Eli, why are you wearing something so weird and childish from our old school? That honestly doesn't suit you at all, especially if you're doing on a hot date with someone. Hahahaha"

"Shut it, Nishikino. I don't have time to deal with your ridiculous remarks. I'm late for something important and I need to go now."

"Eli, I hope you're not going to go like that because it's honestly doesn't suit you right especially since you're not a student at all." Umi voices her concern on Eli's odd and sudden choice of clothes.

"Sonoda, right now, I don't care how I look. I honestly don't give a shit on my appearance; I'm just wearing this for nostalgic reasons. Now please, leave me alone." Eli walks out in a very angry mood.

"Eli sounds very angry… that can't be good at all. I hope she didn't forget to take her medication because then, it would be a problem to deal with."

"Nah, she'll be fine and she never forgets to take her meds since I always get on her case every day, mainly since the meds come from me and my family. Besides, someone needs to be the doctor of this group and take care of everyone, not just myself."

"I really appreciate everything you have done for us, Maki. I really mean it."

"Tch, don't get all weird and mushy on me, Sonoda. I'm just watching out for everyone's health. Anyways, we got to get going now, so let's not waste any more time."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

Derek is on a rooftop with a weird contraption in place above on the other side of an area that seems to be the secret location of the delinquents' clubhouse. He is now sporting his FBI SWAT gear as he prepares to unleash the first prank of the day on those delinquents.

"Well, I saw the tall blondie there walk in some weird outfit; almost didn't recognize her for a minute there. I bet the other two are going to come out in a bit. Once they exit out, I will give them the morning shower they will not forget."

He waits for them while standing behind cover on the other side of the trap and looks down a bit to see if they exited out of the clubhouse. He hears the door opening and some conversation happening which signaled his que to pull the rope, causing the small tub of water to fall straight forward and drench both Umi and Maki in cold water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Maki screams out in shock from the sudden intense splash of the cold water that fell on top of her."

"…" Umi is left speechless after realizing that she got hit with cold water once again like before.

"What the fuck just happened and why did we get splashed suddenly with cold freezing water?"

Derek pops out from his hiding spot and calls out to them to let them know that he was the bastard that did the deed.

"Enjoy your morning complementary cold shower, courtesy of yours truly."

Maki is raging with fury with Umi giving out the death glare at him but he is unfazed by their angry looks since he knows he can outwit them like before. He leaves and fast jump down the ladder where he came from and runs as fast as he can while both Umi and Maki are going around the area to chase after him. Due the nature of the surprise prank he unleashed on them, he has a head start advantage and manages to jump over the railing on a small underpass where he opens the seal entrance of one of his escape routes he planned out. He pauses for a bit as he listens in on the two idiotic morons that failed to catch him.

"What the fuck? Where did he go now?

"Ugh, he did it again. He escaped like he did before."

"There is no way that guy can escape that easily from us, especially with someone like him who doesn't know his way around this area.

"Maki, we shouldn't underestimate this person at all. He gave us the slip the last time because we were caught by surprise and we underestimated his crafty skills he had."

"Geez, Umi, do you always have to sound so negative?"

"I'm not being negative. I'm just stating the truth here."

"Whatever, let's try this area; maybe we can find him there."

They both leave the area and Derek slow moves through the small tunnel towards his next destination while humming a song in excitement.

* * *

Kotori is sitting on the bench when Nico comes back with some soda for them to drink before going to get some snacks to eat.

"Hey Kotori, I'm going to get some snacks for us to munch on, so hold on to these drinks while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay~" she giggles and smiles towards the raven hair girl who simply smiles back a little bit before she leaves out.

Nico gives her the soda drinks and Kotori places the drinks right next to her. She then closes her eyes and hums a bit as she awaits her girlfriend to come back. Suddenly, a figure wearing a cap slightly peaks his head up a bit and grabs hold of the drinks and shakes it like a crazy maniac for a bit while Kotori is carelessly not paying attention. He then places them back down and hides back down. Kotori opens her eyes as she hears her girlfriend calling out to her.

"Hey Kotori, I'm back."

"Welcome back, Nico-chan~"

"Here you go."

Nico hands Kotori her food and she sits down next to her cute girlfriend. Kotori grabs one of the drinks and hands it to Nico.

"Here you go, Nico-chan~"

"Thank you, Kotori."

Kotori then places her food down for a bit as she grabs her drink and tries to pop it open. As she pops out the can, she is suddenly sprayed by a burst of carbonated liquid that causes her to freak out and Nico pop opens her and she is greeted with the same effect but she points out to avoid panicking. Kotori is panting hard from that terrible moment while Nico wonders what happened.

"What the hell? Kotori, did you shake the drinks or something?"

"N-No, I didn't, Nico-chan," she frantically shakes her head.

Suddenly, Kotori gets hit by a splash of cold water, followed by a water bottle hitting her head that causes her to break down and cry as she remembers her tragic ordeal she had to deal with the other day.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Kotori lets out a crying scream which draws Nico's attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO JUST DUMP WATER ON MY FRIEND HERE?"

Nico hears a whistling noise that calls her attention. She sees a familiar face that she couldn't ever forget.

"You….. You bastard…"

"What's up, doc?" Derek greets the raven hair girl with an odd greeting

"You son of a… bitch. You did this… I'm gonna make you regret that."

"Well then, come and get me, shrimpy."

Derek makes a run for it with Nico trying to chase after until two familiar voices called out to her, causing her to stop and turn around to greet them.

"Nico-chan!" both Umi and Maki call her attention.

Nico turns around and goes towards them. Umi and Maki looked puzzled a bit until they hear someone crying as they walk up.

"Oh my god… KOTORI!" Umi shouts and goes to comfort her precious girlfriend.

"Nico-chan, what the fuck happened here?"

"It was that guy again… he did this and he just ran away like a fucking coward…"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! UMI! THAT PRICK DID IT AGAIN! I'M GOING AFTER HIS ASS!" Maki bolts it to chase after the man who made Kotori cry again.

"Maki, wait I'm coming with. Nico-chan, take care of Kotori please." Umi goes after Maki to pursue the man.

"Uh, okay then. Umi…."

Maki is growling as she runs as quickly as she can, running after the man who not only made a mockery out of them but also hurt poor Kotori again. Umi is trying her best to keep up with Maki who is blindly running around trying to find that bastard that started this mess. Maki then trips on something, causing her frantically to maintain her balance before getting smacked hard by a wooden plank that apparently was set up as a trap. The force of the hit had caused Maki to crash into Umi, knocking both idiots down to the ground.

"Ow… what the fuck was that?"

"I think you just tripped into one of his traps, Maki…."

"God... fucking damn it… how the hell did he know we would come through here?"

"I didn't. These are just one of many traps I placed that no one knows about except for me." Derek looks down at them from a high ledge area.

"You two are real suckers and so stupid to fall for a trap like that, despite the fact that this is your territory but I guess it was unlucky for you two to fall for something like this."

"Fuck you… you bastard… I'll make you pay for making Kotori cry."

"You mean the dumb slut? I don't like her at all because she failed in trying to flirt with me and I wasn't amused at all. But the one I hate the most is you two, since you're both idiotic morons and so easy to trick."

"Damn it… we clearly underestimated him…" Umi mutters to herself

"Anyways, I wish I can stay and chill but I gotta more work to do with more pranks and traps for all you idiots. Enjoy the rest of your day, retards." He leaves and disappears, leaving both Maki and Umi frustrated in anger that this person has made a fool out of them using a simple yet unexpected method to take them down so easily.

* * *

 **Day 2**

Maki is trying her best to relax by playing the piano at their clubhouse with Umi cuddling Kotori on the couch and Nico looking out the window, seemingly bored out of her mind. Yesterday's ordeal had cause some extreme tensions among each other with the fact that both Umi and Maki feel frustrated and furious on how a simple man was able to trick them so easily as if he knows and how they think. The gentle music that Maki was playing was not as fluid as before and Nico notices that some of the notes were feeling a bit off and sour. Maki's keystrokes on the piano felt so angry and bitter that turned even the gentlest song into something terrible. As she continues to play, she feels her anger building up so much that she couldn't take the odd silence much longer and then she suddenly slams her fingers on the keys, causing everyone to look at her with a surprising look.

"I can't take it anymore. This is just… fucking frustrating… How can I concentrate with all of this silence around me?"

"Maki, you need to calm down and relax. There is no need to lash out like that."

"You don't get it, do you? This guy… has made a damn fool out of all of us here and all we can do is doing nothing about it…"

"We clearly know that this man is two steps ahead of us and always manages to allude us when we try to chase him down. Even when we get so close in catching him, he has a trap or two lay in wait for us which are so frustrating to cope with but we have to try to not let it get to our heads like this."

"I know but… I just can't deal with it…"

The conversation is interrupted by a certain Russian blonde hair girl that is wearing her old school uniform once again comes in with an annoyed look in her face.

"What are you all staring at? If it's this old uniform I'm wearing, then I will not dignify your questions with an answer. I don't have time for stupid questions right now since I'm late again for an important meeting with someone."

"Eli, why the fucking do you even bother wearing that old uniform? It's so fucking lame and cheesy, not to mention, it looks so dumb and weird on you."

Eli simply walks up to the redhead and stares down at her with an angry look while using her intimating size to put Maki in her place but redhead girl is not amused or intimated by it.

"Ha, you think you can intimate me with your size like that? I have a good mind to punch you in the face for doing."

"Go ahead, if you're brave enough to do it. I dare you to."

Maki feels her anger building up a lot more from what the blonde hair girl just said to her face and balls up her hand into a fist.

"Why you… son of a-"

Maki is about to throw a punch at Eli until Umi intervenes and stops Maki's punch halfway through. Maki is shocked by how her friend stopped her punch like that but the bluenette girl simply slightly shakes her head at her, signaling that punching Eli was not worth the time and point of the argument. She then backs down and brushes it off as nothing.

"Tch, this crap is not worth my time. You're lucky for now, Ayase. Also, you better be taking your medication because I didn't prescribe them to you for nothing."

"Whatever, you're not my mother, Nishikino."

Eli takes out a bottle from her pocket and takes out a pill from it. She swallows it down and drinks some water to make it go down a bit smoother.

"There, you happy now?" she stares at Maki with an annoyed look after taking the pill.

"Geez, you don't have to say it like that. Just go and do whatever you need to do."

Eli simply scuffs it off and walks right by Umi but pauses for a bit to whisper something into the tall girl's girl

"Don't ever try to interfere like that again or else I'll make you regret that, Sonoda." She leaves out the door and slams it hard.

Umi felt a bit unsettled by angry by Eli's harsh warning, knowing that if she hadn't intervene in that moment, there would most certainly been serious trouble happening.

"Uh, I think me and Kotori should go shopping to uplift this terrible atmosphere in here."

"Oh yay, I love shopping for new stuff. We should go now, Nico-chan~"

"Well then, let's not waste time now."

They both head out towards the door but not before Nico say something to Maki.

"Maki-chan, try to relax and don't let happened yesterday get to you. Promise that you won't do anything stupid while we're gone. Okay, you dumb idiot?"

"Ugh, what a pain in the ass. Okay, I promise that I'll stay out of trouble, Nico-chan."

"Good~"

Nico gives her beloved redhead girlfriend a passionate kiss before leaving. Kotori takes the opportunity to tell Umi something she wants to say.

"Umi-chan, please be careful and don't get so worried about me, I have Nico-chan with me who protects me. So, I'll be in good hands. Promise me, you'll be okay?"

"Okay, I promise you that." Umi gives her precious girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. The feeling of that kiss made Umi's heart melt so much that all doubts from her mind disappeared for a bit. She breaks away from the kiss and giggles a bit by placing her finger on Umi's lips to show her teasing side towards the bluenette girl.

"Let's have some more "fun" when I get back, okay?"

"O-Okay… I'll be looking forward to it." She gulps and blushes red a bit.

They both take their leave, leaving only Umi and Maki left in the clubhouse. Both of them stare at each other for a bit to decide on what to do until Umi's phone buzzed in her pocket. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sees it's a text message from some girl that wants to meet her at a café.

"What's up now, Sonoda? Someone is texting you?"

"Yeah, it's this person from our old school and she wants me to meet her at a café… Sigh…"

"Wait what? For what?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Let's go."

"Okay? Sure."

* * *

Umi is standing around the café where the girl who texted her to be at with Maki chilling behind the tall girl. Umi looks around the area to see if this person will show up or not.

"Geez, when is this "person" supposed to show?"

Umi stares at her phone's clock. "It seems like this person might be toying with us since it's been an hour after the designated time she was supposed to meet us at."

"Seems like the bitch isn't going to show up at all. Ha, what a waste of time."

As they are about to leave, someone makes a giggling laughter and calls them out

"I was wondering when the great Sonoda was going to notice my presence, if she ever did notice at all."

They stopped and looked back and saw a girl wearing professional business attire looking at them with a mischievous yet happy smile.

"It can't be…. Megumi Tanaka… I thought I cut my ties with you and your family years ago. How the hell did you manage to contact me through my new phone number?"

"Let's just say an old friend of yours gave me your new current number and I managed to get a hold of you just like that."

Umi scoffs at her explanation and decides to leave because she refuses to deal with a snake like Megumi who is only interested in establishing more political and corporate connections in the country and she knows that the Sonoda family is one of the most powerful families in Japan but Umi doesn't associate herself with her own family, not since the day she graduated from Otonokizaka.

"I'm not interested in dealing with the likes of you and your family. I know what this is about and you can forget about it; I do NOT associate myself with my own family since the day I graduated from Otonokizaka because I simply refuse to follow in my father's footsteps. I hate how I can't have an average normal life like most people because of my family's powerful reputation."

"Oh come now, Sonoda. You can't simply run away from your own family's legacy and eventually, you would have no choice but to get married to someone from an equally powerful family as well,. It's your destiny, just face the facts."

"You still haven't changed at all since the day I left Otonokizaka. This is why I disliked everything about you and your personality. You're a cold hearted snake that only wants what you selfishly desire, not for a person's happiness."

"Is that why you are dating that Minami girl? Is she the key to your happiness or your escape from this world that you have to face sooner or later?" The cunning girl hits a sore spot into Umi's thoughts and heart.

"Hey, I would watch it if I were you. You don't want to mess with us or else." Maki cracks her knuckles, readying to deliver some pain to the bastard girl.

Umi pauses for a moment to think on what Megumi said to her and for a moment, she was starting to doubt herself from what her words said.

Meanwhile, Derek is overlooking the conversation from a high angle on top of a building right across the café but can't make out what they are saying. However, he prepares what appears to be a gas canister grenade launcher and loads a can of tear gas into the launcher. He waits a moment before he fires the canister. He whistles out to call for their attention down below.

"SUCK GAS, FUCKERS!"

A metallic popping sound rings out and a trail of white smoke shoots out from above, dropping down at a very fast speed and landing at them. The canister blows out tear gas and causes everyone in the café and the surrounding area to panic with Umi and Maki coughing out violent and Megumi taking her hasty retreat from the unexpected turn of events.

"It's specialized tear gas, idiots. I hope you punks enjoy that, haha."

Maki throws the canister out of the vicinity and looks up to see that the man is now making his escape.

"Umi, come on. We have to chase that bastard down before he escapes again."

"Maki, wait-" her words get cut off as Maki runs after the man who fired the gas at them. She runs after Maki.

He immediate takes his leave as soon as he sees the redhead running towards the vicinity of his area and escapes down the ladder. He bolts it out of there as he sees the furious redhead girl calls out to him in the back alley way where he came from. The bluenette girl is right behind her.

"Hey, stop you."

"Catch me if you can, you retards.

* * *

Eli is standing around the fountain area just a few blocks away from the café that Umi and Maki were at. She is waiting around for someone important as she looks at her clock, wondering where this person is.

"I should have known that you would pick a place like this for an odd reunion, Elicchi~" a familiar voice calls out to the Russian blonde girl

"Of course, you still call me by that nickname even though we're not together, Nozomi."

"Silly Elicchi~ No matter if we're dating or not, I always enjoy calling you by that name."

"Anyways, you know why I called you out here for, do you?"

"Yes, I do. You want to know about the man who is giving you and the others a hard time. The truth is he is not really a bad person. He is very sweet but you need to get to know him a bit like I have which is why he is concern about my well-being sometimes. It's just… I wonder why you have taken an interest in him." Nozomi looks curious yet smiling at Eli.

"Sigh… must you always want an answer to everything that peaks my curiosity?" She looks at the purple hair girl with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I just want to be sure that my Elicchi knows what she wants to know~"

"Nothing ever escapes you, does it?"

"Nope~ hehe"

"Alright then, I really want to know how cute he is and such. Is he seeing someone or like how nice is he really?" Eli blushes a bit from simply asking this odd question."

"Silly Elicchi, I told you how he is but I don't know if he is single or anything of the sort but I will say that he really is quite the guy once you get to know him, teehee."

"Don't tease me like that, Nozomi."

"Sorry, old habit of mine," Nozomi sticks out her tongue in a goofy manner.

"What's his name which I'm very curious of?"

"His name is Derek F. Westbrook. I like to call him Derek-kun but he dislikes honorifics since he is, you know, an American."

"I see now. Anyway, I really want a chance to meet him in person without the hostilities between us but I don't think he'll simply want to talk to me from out of the blue like that."

"Well, I can ask him if you want me to for you, Elicchi. I don't mind doing that for you."

"Would you really do that for me, even after what happened to us in the past?"

Nozomi suddenly presses her finger on the blonde girl's lips to hush her up on bring up the painful past between them.

"Hush now, Elicchi. There's no need to bring up old memories now. Let's enjoy what we have right now and be happy, okay?"

"Alright then…"

Eli simply looks down a bit and turns around to see the wonderful view she sees from this angle, noticing the wonderful sky and clouds above.

"It's a beautiful day, huh Elicchi?"

"Yeah, it is beautiful, just like in the good old days."

As they both look at the view, they suddenly see Derek running across the open while Maki is running after him and shouting at him with Umi running behind her.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, YOU."

"COME AND GET ME, SUCKERS." Derek responds back

The look in Eli's face just turned from a joyous one to a very annoyed look in her face after seeing the three idiots running across the area being childish while Nozomi giggles and laughs from behind at the funny business that transpired.

"Ugh… what am I going to do about those idiots? Such a headache to deal with this any longer…"

"Well anyways, I'll be sure that I talk to him for you so you can be happy."

"Thank you, Nozomi."

"It's no big deal and you're welcome but I do have one question to ask, Elicchi."

"What question would that be?"

"Why are you wearing our old school uniform for?"

"It's just a nostalgic feeling I wanted to do and it makes me feel at ease."

"Ah, I see now. Maybe next time, I'll wear my old uniform as well when we meet again~"

"Sigh, damn you, Nozomi… You always enjoy teasing me like that, don't you?" the blonde hair girl says in an embarrassing manner.

"Hehe, I always love teasing my Elicchi~" Nozomi tells her in a playful tone.

Both Eli and Nozomi smile to each other to enjoy this peaceful moment.

* * *

 **Day 3**

As noon time approaches, Derek is messing around on the rooftops above and pulls out what appears to be an AT4 rocket launcher but the back blast area of the launcher is somewhat odd and weird, nothing like how the weapon usually looks.

"Hmm, so this is the specialized AT4 NET launcher that the guys back at the Bureau were all hyped and talking about. It doesn't look anything that special except for having this nifty firing mechanism and capture net where you normally have the rocket in but it's reloadable. I can probably use this to seriously delay those retarded punks for a while until I come up with the next prank." He suddenly hears some banging noises from the door that was barricade off and sees that two familiar idiotic morons are trying to break through the door but are unaware of the special surprise Derek has in stored for them.

"Well now, they just never learn, do they?"

"Time to unleash my special surprise on them," he takes off the safety lock as he readies the weapon.

Umi and Maki are frantically busting down the door. Maki grabs a wooden pole and uses it to smack the door open, managing to break it down and aiming to catch the man that has eluded them for too long. That was until they get caught by surprise when Derek suddenly aims the AT4 launcher at them, causing them to freeze in terror for a bit, giving the man enough time to fire the weapon.

"Say hello to my little friend," he says it in a Tony Montana-style manner

He pulls the trigger and a whooshing noise roared out the launcher with the capture net flying at them at super-fast speed until it opens up and caught them whole in the surprise trap that was sprung.

"Agh… FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD."

"You two idiots are the biggest morons to fall for my net surprise trap. That will keep you two occupied for a bit until I come up with a new trap or prank." He slowly walks away from them while they struggle to get out of the net trap. He jumps down from the rooftop above slowly until he slips on something, causing him to crash down into a pile of trash cans but causing a minor ankle sprain as he lands hard. The fall also caused him to drop both the used AT4 launcher and his gas canister launcher he had on his back.

"Fucking crap… that hurts like a bitch."

He struggles to get back on his foot since he knows it's only a matter of time until the two dummies above figure a way out of the net trap. He tries his best to get back on his feet but the pain made it difficult for him to balance his footing and stance.

Just then, a certain Russian blonde girl wearing her usual clothes was just a few meters away from him and was watching him struggle to get up but she had a look of concern in her eyes as she was not used to feeling this way, especially towards the man who has caused nothing but grief on them for 4 days straight.

She tries to cautiously approach him but Derek notices immediately that the girl was attempting to get close to him which caused him to frantically get back on his feet while he grabs both launchers from the floor and run away while groaning in pain.

"W-Wait, I'm not-"

She tries to tell him that she is not to get him but he simply ignores her and vanishes from plain sight as quickly as he did.

"But, I just… wanted to talk."

She stood there for a moment wondering why the man didn't listen to her for a second.

* * *

Derek spends the next 4-5 hours trying to relax until he decides to return back to his home to plan his next prank. He manages to walk back home though he is still limping from the fall he suffered earlier today. As he approaches the front gate to his house, Nozomi comes out of her house and panics for a bit, she had a serious worried look in her face and hugged him.

"Huh? What's wrong, Nozomi? Did something bad happen?"

"Thank god, you're alright. I heard terrible and awful noises coming from your house. I didn't know what was happening but I stayed inside until the noise stopped and then I stayed out here for a bit until I saw you coming. I was really worried about you." The poor girl was about to breaking into tears.

"Hey now, don't cry, Nozomi. I'm okay, I just sprained my ankle but nothing bad happened to me at all." He comforts her by hugging her.

"Now tell me, what terrible noises was it?"

"It sounded like breaking and crashing stuff, that's all I heard."

"Wait here and don't come in, I'm going to check it out."

Derek goes in and enters the front yard to see that mayhem and disaster has struck but much worse and this time, stuff from his bedroom was thrown all over the place.

"Oh my god, NO."

He frantically runs into the house to look at his bedroom and sees that every personal item and storage has been ransacked, thrown, and smashed to pieces. He looks around as he moves about his bedroom and sees that his special and wonderful photo of him and his former "partner" that given to him as a farewell present was not only smashed to pieces but also holes were punctured into the photo, destroying what little special memory he has left of "her".

"Those motherfuckers… I'm… going to make them pay for this…"

He bolts out of his house, carrying his canister launcher and runs out the front gate like a mad raging man.

Nozomi tries to stop him but he doesn't listen and disappears.

He continues to run as fast as he can, ignoring the pain in his ankle until he stops for a moment. He forgot to plan his next plan to prank them until he looks around to see a flyer poster that shows a live street performance happening around a corner shop place where Umi and Maki are going to perform, not only that, it gives out the time and detailed location where the store is at. That's when he realizes on the opportunity that he can utilize for his next prank.

In one hour before their live performance, Derek prepares and plans his next prank by looking around the area to see what he can do. He thinks of water balloons hidden inside a banner but he notices that something is missing from this great plan until he sees some bubbles floating around that were produced by some of the people browsing around the area.

"Soap bubbles? Hmm… liquid soap. Uh, pipe bomb?"

He goes on a rooftop that is across yet a bit further from where the performance area is going and he looks at the view carefully, noticing that from this angle, he can make the perfect toss using a pipe bomb filled with liquid soap. He uses one as a test dummy and throws it at the spot while counting on how many seconds he should let the timer on for detonation.

"7-8 seconds before impacts. I'll set it for 8 seconds to be safe for sure."

* * *

Umi and Maki are setting up their musical instruments and equipment as they get ready for their live street performance. Maki takes out her special music book that she cherished so much; it was a special gift that Nico gave to her when they were still attending at Otonokizaka. Maki never goes or leaves without it when she performs with Umi. Umi sets up the microphone for the redhead and herself while Maki sets up her portable piano keyboard and places her music book on top of it.

Derek is standing from a top the same rooftop he was at an hour earlier and is waiting for them to start their performance. He sets the timer on the pipe bomb and readies to prime it for detonation.

As they are about to begin, Umi says a few words on the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone for coming to our live street performance. I know that it's been a while since our last performance but rest assure that this one is going to be a very memorable for everyone here that is listening. Thank you all."

After Umi finished her short speech, they start to play a gentle melody tone. That music signaled cued him into unleashing the epic prank he has setup for them.

"I hope you enjoy this. EAT THIS!"

He primes the pipe bomb and then throws it. The pipe bomb starts to make a beeping noise as the bomb makes it way towards its intended target. Before the bomb impacts, Umi and Maki hear a strange and sudden noise coming towards them and look up to see an object instantly explodes in their faces with liquid soap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK? MY EYES! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE," the redhead screams in pain

"I can't see…" the bluenette tries to find something to wipe the stuff from her eyes but can't

Derek loads in a can filled with some sand in it to trigger the next part of his prank and loads it into his canister launcher. He fires it towards the banner above them filled with mass of water balloons that instantly fell on top of them and drenched them with a few gallons of cold water. The crowd around them panic and fled in terror from the horror that was unleashed.

"Enjoy the fucking ass waterworks, assholes."

He takes his leave before they figure out and try to chase him down for the prank.

As they both wipe the liquid soap from their eyes, thanks to the water balloons that fell on top of them, they looked around to see that their instruments and equipment is soaked and wet. It was then, a yell rang out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, the poor redhead girl drops to her knees and see that her most precious and special music book is lying on the floor, all wet and drenched, ruin to the point where all of her past composed music and lyrics was now rendered illegible. Maki continued to cry in agonizing pain while holding her wet music book close to her chest. Umi was standing there, both of her fists shaking with furious anger and the look in her face was not a pleasant one at all; it was the face of wanting to murder someone so bad for not only ruining their performance but also hurting poor Maki like this.

"WHO WOULD DO THIS TO US LIKE THIS? WHY? WHY?"

"I know… who did this…" Umi looks up from where she can figure who the perpetrator was and from where he did it from. "I will make him pay…. for this….. I swear to god…. he… will pay…."

* * *

Eli is going around through the clubhouse, looking for something important that she needs. Her cellphone rings and sees that it's Umi who is calling her. She answers the call.

"Hey Umi, what's up?"

"Eli… he… he…hit us with… liquid soap and water balloons… and he… ruined our stuff but most of all… he made Maki cry…"

"Wait what? What the hell do you mean?"

"That man… the one who has been causing problems for us… he did this…"

"Oh my… god…" Eli gasped at what Umi told her.

"Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine… but Maki refuses to budge; she is still clinging hard to her music book was that damaged by the whole mess."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, it's her music book. It's illegible and damaged."

"Oh dear god… the music book that Nico got for her as a birthday gift… I can't believe this happened."

"Eli, we… can't… keep doing this… it's hurting us… and if we don't put an end to this… it's going to get to a point where all of us will break…"

"Listen, Umi. I'm going to call someone that will resolve this problem once and for all. This ridiculous thing between this guy and us has to end or else all of us are going to suffer for this."

"Please do so, Eli… We can't take this anymore."

"Don't worry, Umi. I'll take care of things right now."

Eli ends the call and thinks in silence for a moment before she goes around and finds the number of the person she is going to call to end this ridiculous prank war. She dials the number and waits for the call to be picked up.

"Yes? Hello?"

"Uh, Mr. Hopkins, it's been a long time since we talked for seven years now."

"Oh, Ms. Ayase. How have you been, my dear? Are things going alright for you?"

"Well, things have honestly been terrible and right now, we're dealing with a serious problem that I was wondering if you can help us with."

"A man by the name of Derek F. Westbrook has been… causing trouble for us and his latest trouble has caused a serious problem and I know that the house he lives at used to belong to you. So, I was wondering if you can get him to stop this nonsense."

"Well, from what I've been told, I don't want to sound rude or anything but it seems that your gang has been causing problems as well and you're the one that provoked this man into doing what he is doing to you and your friends."

"I… I don't remember doing anything towards him. I know that we wouldn't start trouble for no reason at all."

"That's not what he told me and from the looks of it, I had the privilege to see that my old house is in ruins and every personal belongings and stuff from Mr. Westbrook are smashed, thrown out, and destroyed. And you want me to convince him to stop when you're the ones that started this problem?"

"He's already hurt Minami and Nishikino with his damn stupid pranks and you want to argue who did and such with me like this? I simply want this conflict to end, no more of this stupid nonsense between us."

"Alright then, I'll help you on one condition and you can't object to this because this is the only way to settle this mess."

"Sigh… very well."

* * *

Two hours since he committed the deed and he is eating a burger from a nearby McDonald's he went to. As he continues to eat his burger, his cellphone buzzes in his pockets and he takes it out to see who is calling or texting him. He sees that it's old man Mr. Hopkins from 4 days ago that he met on the train.

"Holy shit, speak of the devil. I wonder what he wants with me now."

He answers the call.

"What's up, old man?"

"Do you know why I'm calling you for?"

"Uh, I don't have a fucking clue. Just spit it out, old man."

"It seems like you have been causing quite a mess with those delinquents you told me about before and one of them called me for help to end this ridiculous pranking escapade of yours because it's already gotten out of control and this needs to stop."

"I will stop when pigs start to fly because I will not let this go and I will make those fucking punks pay for what they did."

"Well, I was doing some investigation around my old house just now and I feel that something doesn't add up because the property damage is much more thorough than how those delinquents conduct this, especially to your personal belongings that seems to have been destroyed the most which makes no sense since they don't know you much at all."

"So you're saying that someone or some other group of punks is responsible? If so, I want to know who is responsible for this shit."

"I'll help you but on one condition and no objections on this. Are you clear on this?"

"Alright then, keep talking, I'm listening here."

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Things have now turned to the unexpected and there is something now more than just a simple prank escapade that my OC unleashed on the Soldier Game Trio gang. The story will shift dramatically in the next chapter and things are going to get a bit high and super weird as the possibility of my OC teaming up or joining the Delinquent gang may create an unexpected adventure for all of them to discover together. Once again, thank you for your patience and please leave some feedback for me so I can do my best to improve and make this enjoyable for not just me but for everyone. I wish everyone a great Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**_


End file.
